Driver assistance systems to assist the driver in driving a vehicle and navigation systems to guide a driver or a vehicle from a starting point to a desired destination are already in existence. The course of the road, signs, etc. in the vehicle's surroundings can be transmitted to driver assistance systems by means of an ADAS horizon (ADAS=Advanced Driver Assistance System) which is produced by navigation systems. In this way, the driver or the driver assistance system can react early to dangers or traffic situations ahead.